


switch it back to normal

by yutaekkong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Jungwoo - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Yikes, beta!doyoung, omega!Doyoung, omega!jungwoo, wtf is this fic, yuwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutaekkong/pseuds/yutaekkong
Summary: Jungwoo wants to be an alpha, or maybe a beta at least, and one day, a fairy named Dong Sicheng came to give him a switch, and he magically becomes a beta. He felt wanted, respected, he thinks high of himself, so when an omega guy with a rabbit teeth shows up in front of him, he's scared.He was fucked.





	1. magics are nightmares

Alphas, Betas and Omegas all have their own community. Among them, a young omega with an intense eyes, soft lips, tiny ears, squishy cheeks is adored by everyone. He's really famous and everyone would like to be his mate. Sometimes, others think that when this omega was made, all the gods and goddesses joined forces to introduce the most beautiful omega. 

Everyone thinks he's perfect- except he thinks that he isn't. The only flaw he has is, he's weak physically. If he can only be a beta. 

Betas are considered normal. Others would love to be a beta, so does Jungwoo, but others think it's boring, like his beta friends, Donghyuck.

"Why are you not getting a mate?' His only alpha friend, Nakamoto Yuta asks. It wasn't really a good idea to be friends with an alpha, but he likes to think that he's not doing any harm to Yuta. They triggered each other's ruts and heats but it didn't really matter since they could help each other. Others are curious why they haven't mated yet, but they both think the same: You can't mate when you don't have any feelings for that person. 

So, Jungwoo gives him the sweetest smile as he pat Yuta's shoulders. "I could ask the same." Yuta's face went from blank to an annoyed one. The older rolls his eyes as he walks out of the room to get some fresh air. Jungwoo soon observed the creatures outside. He was walking in the dark when he bumped into someone. He bumped into a beta, and he carefully observes the beta. The beta was running and Jungwoo immediately thinks that this beta could have a more submissive side in him and that is exactly what Jungwoo dreamed of. 

He held the beta's wrist with all the strength he has, and he knows how strong a beta is, and he knew what to do next. He smiled at the beta, giving him the sweetest smile he could ever give. "Do you want me to help?" he asks, smile still on his face. Jungwoo knew how to act, to play with someone. The beta stared at his own wrist, and Jungwoo got his point so lets go. "No pressure, of course." He adds. 

The beta gives him a look. "I can do this myself. You just have to go home, alright? It's late."

Jungwoo couldn't help himself but rants. "Betas think so highly of themselves when they're just 2nd in rank, so annoying." The beta grunts right after, and then both of them were about to attack each other when they smelled an alpha's scent. The beta cursed and Jungwoo felt curious. He doesn't even like the smell of the alpha coming, when he normally thinks that alpha scents are attractive. It's probably because it's the alpha who tried to chase after the beta. 

He felt heroic as he faced the alpha and for a second, he was distracted by it's handsome face. "Let him go." He held into the alpha's wrists tightly, but of course, he's fighting an alpha, it won't have much of an effect, so he stares at the beta and the latter gave him a surprised look. 

The alpha's face seemed to soften. "The popular omega Kim Jungwoo, huh?" he asks with a smug on his face. 

"What about me?" he asks. The alpha gave him a smile. "Don't you know that the alphas want you? I'm an exception though, because I know what I want." Then he stared at the beta. The beta's face seemed to be angry, and Jungwoo felt guilty. He feels like this alpha isn't even harmless. 

"Doyoung, please? I just want to talk," the alpha gave the beta a pleading look. 

Jungwoo thinks that, maybe they have a little problem, and he feels bad for interfering. 

He took a deep breathe, and the alpha lets go of his hand. "You know it's hard for us alphas to resist omegas, Jungwoo. Especially that it's you." 

Jungwoo gave the beta another look and the beta smiled at him. "I'll be alright." He reassured him and Jungwoo isn't convinced so beta growled at the alpha and the latter got carried away. He nods, "Alright, then." 

The alpha then held the beta's hands. The beta brushed it off him and shakes his hands with Jungwoo. The omega felt grateful. "Jungwoo." He introduces, the beta gave him a cute smile and Jungwoo noticed his rabbit like face. Cute. 

"Trust me, I know." The beta says and suddenly walks away with the alpha beside him, holding his hands. Jungwoo doesn't know why he felt envious. He has three choices: He was deeply adoring the beta, he finds the alpha very attractive or he wants to have the beta's life. 

 

* * *

 

He came back at his house, and a surprise visitor is there.

Jungwoo wasn't expecting Lee Taeyong in his house, another popular omega. It's so late. If others think that Jungwoo is the most beautiful, then Jungwoo thinks that Taeyong is. If only Jungwoo was a beta or better an alpha, he would like to mate with this omega. Taeyong brought another medicine that he was working on. He stared at his friend's tired face. Taeyong notices, so he tried to smile. 

"You look dead." Jungwoo says and Taeyong smiles at him, sadness evident on his face. "I don't know, maybe I'd rather be dead." 

"Why?" Jungwoo asks. Taeyong ignores him and showed Jungwoo his newly finished research about a new medicine that could help an omega's heat. Unlike Jungwoo, Taeyong invests on his kind, the omegas and he likes to show that omegas can't just be omegas. Again, unlike Jungwoo that thinks that omegas are powerless. 

"That's amazing." Jungwoo says but with a blank face, clearly uninterested on the topic. "You looked like you need some help." 

Taeyong's face glowed and Jungwoo raises his eyebrows. "Yes, I need to find a Jung Jaehyun?" 

"For what?" 

"Well, grandpa." 

Taeyong's grandfather seem to have a soft spot for both Jungwoo and Taeyong, so Jungwoo understands why Taeyong is immediately looking for this guy. Taeyong seems sad so Jungwoo doesn't know how to really cheer him up and what the actual problem is. 

"He keeps insisting that Jung Jaehyun is the one for me, my mate." Taeyong adds and Jungwoo's eyes widen at that. Taeyong's grandfather will never think that destined mates are real. Unless he had other reasons. "My grandfather really wants to see him, and what can I do? I think I'll just ask Jaehyun just for once, if ever I, no, we find him."

Jungwoo nodded while sipping on his coffee. "Mhm, any information?" 

"An alpha, obviously."

"Mhm."

"He's mated to Kim Doyoung, a beta."

Jungwoo almost chokes at his coffee. "What now?" he asks again, not sure if he heard it completely. Taeyong repeats and Jungwoo spit out his drinks for real. "What are your plans?" 

Taeyong then sniffs. "Dunno, ask him to playdate or something. Wanna make my grandpa happy." He answers while opening his laptop. In this world, people who destroys mates will be punished, and Jungwoo felt really bad for his friend. He hopes that Doyoung's nice enough to lend Jaehyun to his friends. What is he thinking? Of course not.

"This is Jaehyun, by the way." Taeyong shows him a picture of a fine, young man. He, once again spit on his drink.

* * *

 

"They're not mates," is the only thing that Jungwoo can say to Yuta. 

Yuta can't seem to get his point. "Who?" he asks. Jungwoo looks at him. "Do you know a Jaehyun?" Jungwoo says, as he hands Yuta a picture. "I'm pretty sure Doyoung's the beta I helped?" Jungwoo states. "He doesn't like Jaehyun, I trust my instinct." He adds.

"I know Jaehyun, and I can help."

* * *

 

 

Yuta sent him an address through e-mail, and Jungwoo immediately grabs his hoodie and decides to go with Taeyong. He doesn't want to see his fragile friend break in front of people he doesn't know. Jungwoo on the other hand, thinks that both Doyoung and Jaehyun are harmless but he still had to make sure. 

"Are you sure?" Taeyong looked at him with a worried face. "Many people know you, Jungwoo. You know, it's dangerous given that we're going on a place, full of betas and alphas." He adds and Jungwoo gave him a small smile. Truthfully, he was scared too, but he's far more concerned on his friend. Later, a young alpha ran and presents himself in front of them, and they both had a soft smile on their faces.

"Mark, no need to, we'll be fine." Taeyong smiles. Mark frowns and gave Jungwoo a look again, he knows that Mark cares about them, but, he knows that Mark wants to see Donghyuck, Jungwoo's other friend who apparently also lives in the neighborhood of Jung Jaehyun's house. 

Mark bids goodbye, feeling grumpy. 

"Oh, love." Jungwoo chuckles. 

They were walking in the forest as Jungwoo feels that he needed to pee and he told Taeyong to wait on the bush of a flower. Jungwoo walked and walked until he found a good spot where no one is there. He zips his pants open, removes it quickly and tried to pee. He was peacefully just there when someone approached him. The guy, who is Dong Sicheng, just stared at his face and not even at his crotch. Realizing, Jungwoo freaks out and fixes his pants. Then he faced the omega quickly. 

"Hey, I, uh." Jungwoo starts.

The guy proceeds in talking. "I'll just tell in simple details, I know you wanted to experience the life of a beta, so I'm gonna make it work." The omega didn't stop talking and Jungwoo suddenly doesn't understand. Why does Dong Sicheng know? 

"I'll make you a beta in three seconds, but you have to lead me to Nakamoto Yuta." Sicheng says and Jungwoo got even more confused. Why is Sicheng saying non sense right now? Why is he looking for Nakamoto Yuta? And more importantly, why the fuck? How is this fairy omega gonna turn him into a great beta? 

"What are you even sayin-"

And everything turned black.


	2. nightmares are caused by magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day of Jungwoo's beta life, with Doyoung messing it up all.

Jungwoo wakes up with an odd feeling. It was a good feeling though. It's like he have gotten stronger and much better than before. It feels like he can now protect himself from harm of alphas or betas desiring him to be a mate. He dances at the feeling of it, swirling his body, and he feels like he became better at dancing too. He laughs softly, and is it weird that he thinks of his laugh as another thing that upgraded? He smiles to himself, not knowing exactly what should he do with the newly gained strength. He's got time to think about it, for now he just have to open the goddamn door of his that was consistently being knocked on by Sicheng. 

"Finally," Sicheng sighs after he opened the door for him. 

Jungwoo widens his eyes after seeing Sicheng's tired state. "You met Yuta," he realized. Sicheng rolls his eyes and sits on Jungwoo's bed. Jungwoo just stared at him, waiting for Sicheng to admit something and he knows Jungwoo's waiting for the confirmation, so he nods. "And you two, well, fucked." He said in a teasing way. Sicheng glares at him. "Would you shut up? It was a mutual need," he blurted out. 

Jungwoo just continued to smile. "How are you feeling though? Feels nice to be a beta?" Sicheng asked. Jungwoo's eyes couldn't possibly go widen after that. "Y-you, turned me into a beta?" He asked, and Sicheng facepalmed. "Why did you think you got stronger? That I put some good vitamins at you?" Jungwoo didn't really want to argue with that so he just sat beside Sicheng. 

"But the beta count," Jungwoo said. Sicheng chuckles. "Don't even start. Someone's gotta be an omega right now." 

Jungwoo sighs, feeling so bad for someone. 

 ~~~~< >

Doyoung feels like shit when he woke up. It was so weird, and he feels like he's an omega whom people are supposed to take care of, he thinks. He couldn't even move his body, not really a nice sign. He laughs, thinking he'll go to heat now and he'd rather die than been taken care of, except Jaehyun, he guesses. He trusts him so much, yet he couldn't give his whole heart to him. 

"I-it hurts," he mutters, holding into the table tightly, because he thinks he would die if he hadn't get something to hold on to, and Jaehyun immediately comes inside his room, checking him out if he is alright. Jaehyun cups his face and he calms down for a moment, before suddenly feeling shit again.

"Baby, calm down." Jaehyun kisses his forehead and again, Doyoung calms down before pulling Jaehyun closer to him. Jaehyun didn't really flinch or anything but his face could tell you everything, that he is noticing something wrong, and he is so worried for the one he likes. Doyoung pushed him away again, and suddenly all the pain comes back. Jaehyun held his hand, but the hurt won't stop. He sniffs, and he feels slightly better. He sniffed and sniffed, until it hurts again. 

Jaehyun embraces him. "I am in heat, I don't know but why the hell am I an omega...." Doyoung still speaks like a beta, with authority yet his body doesn't seem to agree to him. He pulled Jaehyun closer to him, letting the younger place soft kisses on his neck, and Doyoung wasn't surprise. Jaehyun and he used to do this when they need a good fuck, but just there. He lets himself get hot at the thought, and then they spent the night together, wishing it would all go away in the morning. 

Waking up doesn't change it at all, he still feels worst, and shit it really hurts. Nothing really stopped hurting, in fact it got worst. Jaehyun's been asking him how he feels and yet, here he is, lying to him. Jaehyun placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'll figure it out," 

Doyoung wants to be stubborn and actually doesn't want any help from Jaehyun anymore but he couldn't help it, as much as he hates getting help from Jaehyun, he needs his help to be alright. To feel better. They were busy cuddling on his place but then, a knock made them stop. 

It just won't go away. 

"I, uh, I'm here to look for Jung Jae- Hi." The man waved at both Doyoung and Jaehyun, as they let him in and sit in the couch. 

"Christ, Taeyong, stop leaving me behind-" Both Jaehyun, Doyoung and Taeyong was startled when Jungwoo went inside, looking odd, as what Doyoung sees. He sat beside Taeyong in the couch. He looked down at the floor. "Uhm, you guys can actually you know, pretend I'm not here." He blushed. Doyoung still thinks he's soft. 

Now, he feels better. He doesn't know why. He can listen to Taeyong and Jaehyun's talk now, and feels like he doesn't even have to be there, yet Taeyong respects him so much. 

"I- I need you to be my fake mate," Taeyong declares and sighs right after. Jaehyun's eyes widen in surprise. "You've gotta be kidding me." He stares at him in disbelief. "After all these years of abandoning me, Lee Taeyong, now you need my help?" Doyoung can feel that Jaehyun's getting angry this time so he calms him down. Jaehyun composes himself, tries not to get mad at the poor omega because that would be the right thing. 

"One week," Jaehyun says, and for now Doyoung isn't really paying attention to their talk. He's wondering why he feels so much better now that Jungwoo's here. So when Jungwoo excuses himself, it all makes sense. Doyoung pulls Jungwoo, holds his hand and gains strength from him, and now he's....feeling a little weird, like he came back to the old him. His facial expressions darken, full of anger and Jungwoo feels vulnerable, naked as they seem. 

Doyoung let his hands go after. "I, no- we need each other." 

Jungwoo smiles. "No, you don't need me. But I do." 

Doyoung never felt this attraction before. Jungwoo's smile was something. Jungwoo winked at him, and Doyoung just hums at that. "Would you let me use you though?" He knew better than this, so he smirks back at him. "I would use you first." He smiled at him and Jungwoo feels so much regret of teasing him. 

Jungwoo's tummy hurted right after, and maybe he was so right, Doyoung would let Jungwoo use him because of this magnet feeling that they share. He doesn't even want to know what that means now. 

 


End file.
